A caller ID telephone service system was developed in New Jersey, U.S.A. and was very successful. This system is fundamentally covered by U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31789 (Hashimoto Patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,581 (Doughty Patent).
But in this system, the calling party's telephone number shall be displayed in the called party side in force, even if the calling party does not want to be displayed in the called party's device. However, if an official or private searching organization wants to search a subscriber's personal matter, this system sometimes gives the subscriber a bad feeling or a rejected feeling when he looks at the calling party's telephone number. So, in some case, according to the will of the calling party, there was a strong request to the system not to display a calling party's telephone number in the caller ID service area.